Bio Spark
|ability=Ninja |category=Regular enemy, Helper |helper icon= |point value = 300 |caption = Kirby Super Star Ultra artwork}} Bio Spark (also spelled Biospark) is a fairly rare enemy character appearing in a few ''Kirby'' series games, appearing only in Kirby Super Star, its remake, and Kirby: Squeak Squad (though it does make a cameo appearance in Kirby Mass Attack). He's a small ninja wth a cloak of black, purple, red, or blue. Being a ninja, Bio Spark has a multitude of common and stereotypical ninja-styled attacks. He possesses Kunai, lightning speed, has the ability to cling to walls, and even blend into the background with a seemingly magical cloth. He and Tsukikage are the only enemies to supply the Ninja ability in the Kirby games (though not an enemy, Spinni's shuriken also gives the ability). Bio Spark has not appeared since Tsukikage was introduced in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Games Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra '' attacking.]] Bio Spark is a rare enemy, appearing rather infrequently. Upon seeing Kirby, he jumps about and attacks. His attacks, though weak, can be dealt across long distances. He throws many Kunai at Kirby. If Kirby is close to Bio Spark he will grab him, leap into the air and slam him to the ground in a similar fashion to the Backdrop ability. He has one very dangerous attack in which he starts slashing/thrusting his Kunai rapidly forward and it will take half of Kirby's HP, as Kirby can take nearly all the hits. He is also the Helper for the Ninja ability and wears purple instead of black. He can perform the Quad Shock attack underwater, albeit without the shockwave portion. In Helper to Hero, he wears red with blue hair and blue feet. ''Kirby: Squeak Squad Bio Spark returns along with the Ninja ability. Bio Spark also has a new arsenal, too. He can now hide behind a sheet to blend in with surroundings (camouflage). However, Bio Spark's hands are visible at the top of the sheet while holding it up. If Kirby draws near while he is in hiding, Bio Spark throws the cloth aside and then slashes Kirby with one of his kunai knives. If Kirby possesses him with the Ghost ability, it is observed that when he uses his sheet that attacks go through him, enemies get hurt if they touch him, and he is invincible. He is also somewhat larger than in ''Kirby Super Star. ''Kirby Mass Attack Bio Spark appears in ''Kirby Mass Attack as well. in Kirby Brawlball, he appears as an obstacle in the basic King Dedede stage. When he first appears, he is clinging to one wall, and when Kirby hits him, he disappears. He then respawns just standing there, and will slash at Kirby with a kunai when he comes close. Bio Spark also throws knives that will earn Kirby some points if he hits them. Artwork KSS Bio Spark.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KSqSq_Biospark.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' File:KSSU Biospark small.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Gallery KSS_Biospark_Screenshot.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KSS Scarfy.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (helper) KSqSq_Biospark_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' KSSU_Biospark.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KSSU_Dyna_Blade_Battle.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (helper) KMA Brawlball Bio Spark.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Kirby Brawlball) Sprites Image:BiosparkKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (enemy) KSS Biospark sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' (alternate palette) Image:BiosparkhelperKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (helper) Image:BiosparkKSQSQ.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Image:BiosparkKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (enemy) KSSU Biospark sprite.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (alternate palette) Image:BiosparkhelperKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (helper) Image:BiosparkhelpertoheroKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Helper to Hero) KMA Biospark sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' Other Helper Icons File:Ninja.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' Category:Enemies Category:Helpers Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Category:Enemies in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Playable characters in Kirby Super Star Category:Playable characters Category:Playable characters in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Ninja Enemies